satu kata
by INDONESIAN KARA
Summary: Satu kata saja bisa digambarkan secara berbeda oleh kedua insan. {AU, R14, hentong dan keerotisan lucknut di akhir cerita! (?)}


Catatan:

JUDULNYA DI BAWAH ADEGAN!

* * *

Rapunzel menari dengan tempo cepat bersama masyarakat dengan penuh semangat, senyumnya di bibir selalu terkembang dan melekat di wajahnya yang putih (juga berkeringat, karena terlalu banyak bergerak)

Di saat itulah Flynn membayangkan senyuman manis Rapunzel itu **_hanya_** dipersembahkan untuknya.

 ** _Untuknya seorang._**

...

Ya, dan lebih spesifiknya lagi: _**hanya untuk Flynn** **saja.**_

 **-Tari-**

* * *

Ketika Rapunzel menyuapkan kue bolu berlapis cokelat itu ke anak-anak yang ceria di depannya satu-persatu, dan anak-anak itu melahapnya dengan suka hati.

Oh, Flyn turut membuka sedikit dan sempit hingga memperlihatkan rongga mulutnya, lagi-lagi membayangkan kalau kue bolu yang lembut itu disuapkan kepadanya.

"Mhmm..." Dalam lautan keinginannya yang meluap-luap, Flynn mendesah, bukan mendesah nikmat. Menikmati semua lamunannya yang terlalu manis...

Flynn, awas.

 **-Bolu-**

* * *

Rapunzel kerap menciumi pipi beberapa anak-anak yang lucu, imut, dan menggemaskan dari masyarakat saat pesta dan hari-hari biasa.

Flynn mengecap bibirnya sendiri, teramat ingin merasakan kelembutan pipi halus milik Rapunzel saat itu juga.

 _"May I kiss your cheeks?"_

Dan Flynn seolah menjadi seseorang yang kehilangan akan sebagian (atau malah seluruh) kewarasannya dari segi pengertian beberapa anak muda.

"Mama, om yang itu gila, ya? Pohon pinus kok dicium-cium penuh nafsu begitu..."

 **-Kiss-**

* * *

Rapunzel menceritakan sebuah cerita tentang seorang puteri yang hilang kepada anak-anak, dari cerita hidupnya sendiri dan dibumbui dengan beberapa unsur fiksional.

Flynn justru memutar (seraya mereka ulang (?) berkali-kali dan) kembali di dalam pikiran terdalamnya, tentang semua memori sejak pertama kali dia bertemu dengan perempuan muda berambut cokelat pendek itu, hingga sekarang ini.

"Cerita yang indah..." komentar Flynn pada akhirnya.

Rapunzel tersenyum manis, lagi.

Oh, Flynn harus segera mengecek kadar gula di dalam darahnya besok. Apa yang menjadi sentra penglihatannya terlalu manis, dengan 'jalan cerita' yang bisa disebut 'eksotis'...

 **-Story-**

* * *

Ulang tahunnya yang kesembilan belas, Rapunzel mengucap sebuah permohonan kepada Sang Maha: agar hidup seluruh kerajaan selalu langgeng dan sejahtera, dengan melepaskan lampion pertama yang akan menjadi perantaranya.

Sebagai pelepas lampion terakhir, hanya satu harapan yang bergelayut dalam benak Flynn: _agar dia bisa hidup langgeng bersama Rapunzel di kemudian_ _hari_ , kemudian membiarkan lampion itu 'mengudara'

Anehnya, lampion yang dilepaskan Flynn dari belakang istana bisa menyejajari lampion yang dilepaskan Rapunzel dari atas balkon istana.

 **-Harap-**

* * *

Matahari berada tepat di atas kepala, Rapunzel yang kepanasan memasuki ruang ganti untuk mengganti gaunnya yang ketat dan seolah mengikat tubuhnya, dengan gaun yang sedikit longgar dan menyerap keringat.

Flynn yang tadinya dipamiti oleh Rapunzel, mulai meliar pikirannya.

Rompi _jeans_ yang dikenakannya dia lepas, begitu juga dengan kemeja putih separuh lengannya. Ikat pinggang Flynn longgarkan.

Menyisakan dirinya yang hanya mengenakan pakaian bagian bawah. Diam-diam dia menyelinap ke ruang ganti dimana Rapunzel berada, membungkam mulutnya dengan saputangan tebal, merentangkan sebelah-menyebelahkan kedua tangannya, lalu mengikat kedua pergelangan tangan _calon wanitanya_ ke teralis jendela.

Tubuh Rapunzel hanya terbalut bra dan celana dalam, tubuh molek nyaris telanjang itu menggelinjang ragu karena sebuah kenikmatan yang sekonyong-konyong...

.

.

.

.

.

.

... Disarangkan pada...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

... Bagian-

 ** _TPESSSHH!_**

Tamparan dramatis tanpa sensor yang dilayangkan oleh seekor kuda putih pada pipinya menyadarkan Flynn dari lamunan _lucknut_ -nya yang nyaris saja melakukan sesuatu yang tidak senonoh (?) pada sang puteri yang kembali.

"Max..." Si kuda hanya mendengus angkuh sembari berjalan menjauh.

Meninggalkan Flynn yang linglung, bingung sampai mana 'imajinasi liar'nya tadi berlangsung.

"Sampai... Dimana tadi?"

Flynn, _please stop._

 **-Hentong (?)-**

* * *

 ** _end._**

* * *

 **A/N:** Yassshh! This is my first fanfiction in Tangled fandom! Oh, I think only five Indonesian fanfiction here, maybe, I'll translate this fanfiction into English.

•

Well, **_best regards from Indonesia~!_**

 **—INDONESIAN KARA.**

Wanna review? **(^o^)/**


End file.
